The principal investigator proposes to write a new (second) edition of THE RED CELL, Harvard Press, 1970 by John W. Harris, M.D. and Robert W. Kellermeyer, M.D. This book is a nationally and internationally recognized authoritative book about the human erythrocyte. The book is used for general reading and reference by practicing physicians, physicians-in-training, medical students and scientists. The book approaches the composition, organization and metabolism of the red cell from a rigorous molecular standpoint and then couples this information to abnormal clinical states in a correlative manner. It is our objective to maintain the same approach. To assure the high level of quality and accuracy, each chapter will be reviewed by a consultant who is an expert in that particular area. The publisher (Harvard Press) will secure subsidization from the Commonwealth Fund as he has done in the past to maintain the cost of the book at a low level price.